This invention relates generally to truck tailgate accessories and, more particularly, to a truck bed extension apparatus for selectively increasing the length of a truck bed and enclosing the lengthened truck bed area.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a truck bed extension apparatus that lengthens and encloses the lengthened truck bed. Further, it would be desirable to have a truck bed extension apparatus that is pivotally movable between a stowed configuration substantially co-planar with an inner surface of the truck's tailgate to a deployed configuration extending upwardly from an opened truck tailgate and to a released configuration extending downwardly from the opened truck tailgate.